All Frozen in Time
by RainRage
Summary: What if there's more to the story that we don't know? I believe that some point in time, we all hold on to the past. But what if you're trying to find it? Maybe somewhere down the line, the two come together, just like Spike and Faye. Read & Review Please
1. Ace of Hearts

**Okay I know it has been a super long time since I've been able to get on. I don't plan on taking down any of my stories I have up so far but I did take the one on Metal Gear down because that one guy was right about it (One half ass story). I'm not going to lie I got very lazy because school was kicking my ass and I just didn't feel like doing anything after school except sleep. Then I forgot my password. So I'm back (Hopefully). I will be going on vacation for a couple of days, so I will try to upload again when I get home. This story will somewhat stray away from the anime series but I don't plan on changing a lot of the story. I'm just altering Faye to what keeps running around in my head. BTW, this is one of my favorite animes of all time. I love Spike and I would totally marry him. Please Review so I know where to take the story throughout the course of time. EnJoY**

* * *

><p>"You're going to do what I say whether you like it or not," A man with tan skin and a bald head said between the puffs of his cigar. As he laid eyes on the very beautiful woman in front of him, hand cuffed to the beams of the floor-to-ceiling windows in one of the Casino's private offices. The young lady was facing the starless galaxy as the ships docked to the Casino. She refused to face the man that kidnapped her from her winning hand at the poker table. As soon as she hit the 21 mark, he said that she had winnings to pick up from the office. As soon as they were out of other gamblers views, he wrestled her to the ground and hand cuffed her and brought her to his office. She knew that it was too good to be true, but she just went because she needed the money she just gambled to get her somewhere to stay for the night.<p>

"Look dude I know I cheated, but did you really have to do this? I'll just give back the money and chips that I stole. And stop staring at my ass you creep!" She gave emphasis on the word 'creep' just to let him know that she wasn't interested in being his slave. He didn't even flinch when she spat the word at him. Instead, he step toward her in away that sent cold chills down the young girls spine. He laid his ruff hands around her waist and drawled himself towards her. One hand left her small waist and a heavy hand ran down her leg and under her short olive green shorts.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valentine but you're on my time now. Besides I like the little tricks that you had up you're sleeve or should I say, under your shorts," At that moment he width drew a card that had the ace of hearts on it. If he could see the way she was looking he would have died on the spot. She was raging as he violated her space. Especially after she said sorry to him.

Under a small breath she muttered the words "Fuck you", but he still heard it. She could feel him roll his hands into fist. As she started to feel his knuckles graze against her pale skin, she braced herself for what she thought was going to happen. But nothing happened. All she heard were foot steps and a slight noise from a chair. It was time to take a breather.

"What a dirty mouth for such a beautiful young lady, Faye. I know everything about you, even things that you don't know about yourself," the words he said stung when it her. It was true that there were a lot of things she didn't know about herself but she'd be damned to have this man know anything about her, let alone the stuff she doesn't. She wanted to know everything about herself.

" If you know so much, then tell me what you think you know," she was a good interrogator in her eyes, she knew what to say to get the men like him to spill all their beans.

"Garold, the files," With a snap the guard handed him a folder with all kinds of papers retaining to the petite girl in front of him," I know your name is Faye Romany Valentine. You're 18 years of age but by now you should be a hundred years past that. You're 4'11 which means that your smaller than the average adult but then again, you're still a teenager technically. Green eyes, long...black...gorgeous...hair. You are from Earth but frozen until now. You should also have have a rather large scar-,"

" That's enough, I don't care about the rest," but deep down inside she wanted to know but was scared of what was next. The word "scar" made her stomach tie itself in knots at least ten times.

She heard the clock strike another hour. Faye looked down on her wrist watch and it read 12:00 o'clock a.m. As she look at the clock she heard movement in the back, she cursed at herself when she felt the man play with hair. She just closed her eyes. Faye was concentrating on breathing until she felt her head hit the carpet with a large thud." What the hell was that for?"

"You're going to do me a little favor," what could that possibly be? she thought," You see this man on the man on the screen? He stole a chip from me about a couple of days ago. You're going to get it from him my love," Faye gave relief when he didn't ask her to do something that would violate her anymore. She just wanted to get the hell out of there.

_**-Pause Break**_

"Can't you wait Spike, there's no smoking in the elevator," An older man with a trench coat and a hat on. His beard was thick and bushy but it looked good on a tall man like him.

" I'm sorry, let me put it out," as he smashed the cigarette in the floor with his rather large foot, the elevator bell rang and it was their floor. Before the older man had a chance to get out of the door way the younger man with curly moss green hair stuck his hand out like a homeless begging man.

"Gotta smoke, Jet?" All the man could do was sigh and hand the man another smoke with his stainless steel arm.

"Thanks now lets find what the hell this things does?" Holding the chip in the palm of his hand. Then they both went their separate ways.

Spike sat down at a poker table with the chip still in his hand. He looked around the table to see the rest of the opponents. Surprisingly, they were all men with big, cheap grins on their faces. He looked around to other tables to notice that the surrounding tables had men and women, why not this one, until he saw what was dealing the cards to him.

A woman that looked too young to be in a Casino, let alone being the dealer. She had the face of an angel but the way she carried herself, it seemed as though she lost her wings. Her big bright green eyes shimmered as the light from above hit them. Nice shiny, wavy, jet black hair that was braided to the side. Lovely plump lips that were pink with a hint of gloss. She was breath taking but something was odd about her. She didn't smile, not even a smirk. He could tell something was wrong with this table and the hand he was given. He was given a 20 right off the hand.

"The next card is the Ace of Hearts" her voice was was in a flat tone, as if she knew what was coming. As the other men cursed, Spike smiled at her. Two can play at this game.

"I think I won miss," he laid down all the cards," what do you think I should do?" Faye looked at Spike then looked to guard that the Boss sent to watch her so she wouldn't try to do something stupid. The guy gave a slight nod to her then mumbled some words in his ear piece. But he wasn't smooth enough. Spike saw what he was doing and quickly put the chip down in his coat pocket.

"I think you should keep playing," Faye said with a slight smile, then she realized it totally gave her away.

"Maybe another day lady," with that, Spike left the table and hit it just enough to knock over the cards and the hidden deck taped to the bottom of the table.

Before the men had a chance to chew Faye out about cheating them out of their money, she ran after Spike. She was getting that chip even if it took her all night. She caught up to him and stepped in front of the exit of the Casino.

"You're not leaving until you give it to me," Her face was red with embarrassment when she realized a crowd starting to grow including the men she cheated and the boss with his guards.

" I don't know what you're talking about lady," Trying to play stupid is he?

"The chip in your pocket, I know you have it," he laughed at her. Then he looked at her with a serious face. Was he telling her something? Then he bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Your going to have to catch it.," he threw the chip in the air, then stepped on her foot which made her duck. The Boss was all over the chip. It was Spike's chance to get down to business. He started to go after the guards surrounding him and Faye. Lucky enough one of the guards dropped their gun when Spike hit him with a left hook. Faye picked it up. She didn't want innocent people to get hurt during the brawl so she did what was best. She fired three shot out into the air and immediately the crowd ran out of the other surrounding doors to escape the madness. Only one man was left, Spike's partner, Jet.

"Spike what the hell did you do now?" he obviously was upset by the tone in his voice but not because he was scared for his safety but because he wanted to cash in his earnings he made.

"Take the chip Jet and get out of here," He threw the chip at him and Jet took off with it. The Boss realized what he was doing, then he look at the chip in his hand. It was a fake. But before the Boss had time to retaliate, Faye had the the cold steel of the gun against the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it," he put his hands up. With all his guards defeated and no one to fight for him, he started to act like a little puppy dog.

"I'll do anything you want Faye, just please don't kill me, I'm sorry," She cocked the gun back.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," but before she had time to blow his brains out, Spike gently pushed Faye out the way and started to hand cuff him as the man was shaking.

"He's coming with me and so are you," She tried to run for the door but it was locked and the other doors were too far away. Along with the boss, she ended up getting hand cuffed too. At least she doesn't have to sleep in her cold, dusty ship.

* * *

><p>Well there's the first chapter. Trust me, there's more to come. Please review so I know what you guys want to see in the later chapters. Thanks and until next time Rain Out :D<p> 


	2. I Not Going There

**Vacation seemed way to long! I haven't got any reviews yet but still looking forward to getting them. Hopefully the 2nd chapter will be better. EnJoY :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>How did I get myself in this mess?<em>" was the only thing Faye could think as she was stuck next to Spike in his ship. It wasn't the best but it was better than what she had, well...actually stole. She didn't plan her night to end like this. First day unfrozen and already getting in trouble with the law. Is this really a new start she needed? Every time she thought about the situation she was in, she look behind her and gave the Boss a killer glare.

"Quit looking back there, you're scaring the poor old man," Spike added in his two cents.

"I never asked you to tell me what to do, I didn't ask to be stuck in this god damn ship with you. Just let me go because it's his fault the reason why I'm stuck here," Faye want to rip that man apart and the Boss could feel it too. After all, it was his fault.

"Look lady, I don't care what is going on between you two but every penny counts these days,"

"Wait, aren't you a Cop, don't you have a salary?" She was not going down without a fight, especially if this guy didn't even have a damn badge to begin with.

"I'm a bounty hunter, not a cop," Faye just sat there with her mouth gaped open as he parked the ship right in front of the police station. She was not having it at all. For her luck, he took the Boss in first. Faye was handcuffed to the back of her seat. She also realized that the keys were on Spike with the rest of his fifty million keys. Damn the man she was forced to be with. He came back before she knew it. Faye wasn't the only one having bad luck.

"He wasn't worth penny, but hopefully you are," Spike was standing less that three feet from Faye's face. The only thing that was of use that weren't held up were her legs. Perfect!

"Why are you looking at me like that...Hey...Wait!...Get your legs off me!" Faye had successfully wrapped her legs around his neck to choke him. She could tell it was working by the color his face was turning.

"Give me the keys dude and I'll walk away but I'm not going in there. Not over my dead body!" Spike's only options were to suffocate or give up the keys. Keys sounded like the best option. He managed to dig his hands in his pockets and threw the keys at her. When Faye realized he gave in, she released the pressure of her legs.

"Now unhand cuff me before things get really serious," He complied and released her, but she wasn't leaving his sight without an exchange of words.

"You happy now lady, now leave if that's what you really want to do. Just consider you're self lucky and warned. If I catch you with a bounty, you're all mine," He had that sloppy grin on his face that somehow made him quite handsome. Faye also seen that and turned pink then turned the opposite direction of him.

"Don't call me lady, my name's Faye. I don't consider myself lucky because I should have never been in mess anyway if that man wouldn't have threatened my life. And if I even have a bounty, I'll be damned if I let a man like you turn me in," She started walking away but to be honest she had know idea where the hell she was going. Faye figured where ever she was walking would take her somewhere. Spike was kind of iffy about just letting her walk away like that.

Spike had know idea who "Faye" was, he was pretty sure she didn't know about herself. This girl was still in her teens, but she was very mature. She didn't look scared at all. He wasn't going to really take her in but after the thigh choke hold she pulled off back there made him think twice about not turning her in. But right now, he can't just let her walk away like she was doing right now. This is Mars and anything can happen to this girl. With the looks she had, there was no way he could leave her on the streets like this in the middle of the night. He just had a soft spot for pretty women.

"Faye wait a minute," She kept walking away. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Spike jumped in the ship and drove over to her, stopping her right in her tracks.

"What do you want dude. You said you were letting me go, did you change your mind that quickly?"

"Yeah, I did and don't call me dude. I have a name and it's called Spike. I can't let you walk the streets like this, at least let me give you a ride home," To Faye, it was better than walking.

"Where do you live?" Faye just sat in silence. What was she supposed to tell him?

"I don't have a home," Spike didn't see this one coming. Was a girl like this really homeless?

"What about your parents, where do they live?"

"I don't have parents," Was she really serious? Somethings not right with this girl. He only had one option.

"I guess you'll be staying with me for the night then,"

* * *

><p>Okay that was the second chapter. Yes I did rush it because I want to go to bed but didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Please Review. Let me know about my spellinggrammar errors. Rain Out


	3. A Place To Lay My Head

**Well I'm back again. Hopefully this chapter will bring reviews. I want to keep the chapters short so the story can be longer. For those who want to review, feel free to do so. EnJoY**

* * *

><p>"Spike, what did you do this time?" The tall, older man sighed out. Apparently, I'm not welcomed here. Thanks to Spike, I feel embarrassed. He could at least have told this man that I was coming.<p>

"Look she's only going to stay tonight, she's gone in the morning. I promise." The other man's face stayed emotionless. Obviously, he had heard that one before.

"That's what you almost fourteen years ago!" This man defiantly was not into me staying here. I gotta make this work, the is probably the only place that will keep me. Even if I don't have a pot to piss in or one to throw it out of.

"It's her fault, she begged me to bring her home with me," I let my mouth hit the floor. This guy wasn't serious. I didn't ask him for shit. All I wanted was to find somewhere on my _own_. I don't need his help and never will. He wouldn't even let me bring the ship that I stole from that Doctor back here. It wasn't like the doctor would miss it or anything. But noooo, it's stolen so I have to leave it. What a Jackass. Now I'm stuck again with this man. Maybe if I sweet talk him enough, the older man will let me stay.

"Sir, I don't really know who you are but can I please stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go," I sweetly said to him. I saw him crack a small grin then back to the face before. Spike just looked at me with the 'what the hell' face. I just gave him a polite smile. I _am_ the best sweet talker around.

**Spike **

Was she serious. How come she couldn't talk to me like that? How can she just come in _my _home and just sweet talk her ass into Jet's head. They said old men are suppose ably wise, what the hell happen to this one. Jet's gonna let her stay forever if he had a say so. The only problem is that he does. It's _his _ship, he can do whatever he wants. God I despise women like her. She's not even a women, she's just a little girl. That's the part that captured Jet. The little girl in her. He has know idea this chick almost choked me to death. He's going to even let her sleep in my room, on my bed. This is bullshit.

"I guess you can stay here but I'm going to make a deal with you," She step from behind me," As long as you take care of the ship when were on business, you can stay as long you want. Matter of fact you can sleep in the room right down that hallway, all the way down and to your left," He pointed straight to my room. I knew he was going to do this. He has a soft spot for children. I only brought her home because if I didn't, someone else would. We all know how that goes if you're on Mars.

"Deal, thank you so much Sir," She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. She wrapped her hands as far as they would go around him. All I could do was sit and grunt. Back to the crappy ass, yellow couch.

"Please you don't have to call me that, just call me Jet. I am only in my late 40's," As Faye was still holding on to him, he gave a nod to sit down on the sofa that was my future bed, "Do you have anything with you?"

"No, all I have are the clothes on my back," He didn't ask why, so he just gave her a reassuring pat on the back," Go get settled in then," Faye complied. After we heard the door shut down the hall, Jet sat down across from me.

"Haven't you learned by now that your not supposed to bring them home? Don't you learn from mistakes?" He would have _that _kind of idea in his head.

"Look Jet, I didn't sleep with her. She's just a kid. I should be asking the questions. Why does she get to have my room out of all places?" He laughed at me.

"It was never your room to start with. Besides she a young lady and you treat them with respect no matter where they come from," His face got serious after he caught his breath," Did she tell you anything that sends a red flag?" I got to tell him the truth.

"Everything sends a red flag. One, as beautiful she is, she's homeless. Two, she told me that she stole a ship from a doctor. Three, she has know idea if she has parents. We're not dealing with your everyday, ordinary girl." I searched my pockets for a carton of cigarettes, damn their in my room.

"Damn, this isn't good. Does she have a police record of any sort,"

"I asked but they said they didn't have a record of her anywhere. It's like she just showed up out of nowhere,"

"Well I guess, she can't be that bad, she is pretty polite,"That's because you're brain washed Jet," Spike I know you, and I know you well. You've been here since you were fourteen. You're like a son to me and you know this. I gonna warn you. This is a girl were messing with, she's still a teenager and we're grown men. Don't fall in love with this girl. We can go to jail just for letting her stay here. If you even think about touching her, it's gonna be considered rape in the eyes of the law. I don't want you to get yourself into something you can't see your way out,"

"I know and I won't. I can control myself. I have no to reason considering the hell she put me through bringing her here," At least we didn't have to bring up Julia.

**Faye**

The room smelled like liquor and cigarettes. You could tell this room belonged to a man. Jet seemed to be very neat (He had an apron on) so this had to belong to Spike. Clothes all over the floor, and things hanging out of drawers. Shoes sprawled everywhere and you could tell that he took them off wherever he was standing. I gradually got undressed. I had no underwear due to my current situation. It was going to take time getting use to this stiff body. I looked at the mirror that was on the back of the steel door. My body was bruised from head to toe. I turned slightly and saw the cuts on my back. My breast looked like someone beat them with rocks. Down my side was a sowed up bullet hole. I ran my fingers down it but my skin was cold and numb there. Then the scare slashed on my stomach. I couldn't look at it for long. I don't know why but I felt hot streaks down my face. _Why am I crying?_ The only thing I could ask my self. This wasn't my body. God wouldn't leave it cold like this. He wouldn't do it.

After giving myself a check up, I went through the drawers. I wasn't going to sleep naked here. The top drawer had shirts in it but I felt something hard and cold under the thin blanket of shirts. I reached down and pulled out a gun. This man was packing. A brand new pistol, black and sleek. Just what I liked about it. I check it further and found out it was sitting on a full clip._ Nice_. The gun felt right in the grip of my hand but I needed to put it up before someone walked in. I went to put it back but under it was a picture. I shouldn't be going through this man's stuff but I can't help it. I pulled out the picture and it was of a woman. She was by far the beautifulest woman I've ever seen. She had wavy golden brown hair and her eyes matched. She was gorgeous. Next to her was a man that was kissing the nape of her neck, as I looked closer, it was...Spike? I heard footsteps coming closer and I pushed the drawer shut then put on the shirt. Before I had time, to make a dive for the bed. Spike open the door and was shirtless with work out pants on. _My face feels so hot!_ I'm also good at wearing my emotions on my sleeve.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, they were stuck in my throat.

"Why are you in here?" That's the best I could come up with.

"This is my room , you know that right? I only came in here to grab a couple of smokes that's all," As he walked out, he flipped the light switch.

"What the hell was that for?" He gave that grin that made my face feel on fire.

"It's lights out for you little girl. Go to bed," I hate being called that.

" I'll let you know just because of my age doesn't mean-" Before I had a chance to spill my case he had already shut the door. Ugh, he makes me sick sometimes. I could hear him yell 'sweet dreams' from behind the door. It made me smile a bit when he said that but quickly faded when I remembered how he just cut me off. I felt my way to his bed. It was rather large. It would take three of me to reach the other side. The left side faced the large window. I made that my side. I love the galaxy. It's so beautiful. It reminds me of myself. No matter how many things were in it, things still seemed to be missing. The things that are there can't explain themselves.

I laid my head on the soft pillow. It smelled like cologne and cigarettes. Spike's scent. Maybe I could get used to this brand new place, maybe life here won't be so bad. I rethought the events of the day as I watched the other ships go by. My eyes started to gradually fall heavy. Sleep came again.

**Spike **

I looked at the galaxy as I fought my punching bag. I started to feel no sleep catching up with me. I sat down still looking at the flowing ships. I took a drag of my cigarette.

_Julia...what the hell have I got myself into?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Well the third chapter is now finished. Please Review. It's the biggest motivation of the world. I did change Faye's age from the first chapter. She is now placed at 15. Spike is 31 and Jet is 49,almost 50. Like I said please review. Till next time Rain Out ;)<p> 


	4. Questions

Okay so I decided to upload two today since I liked what I did with the last chapter so much. U BETTER REVIEW lol EnJoy.

* * *

><p><em>Suppress her...She's losing too much blood...Get her to the last floor...How could he do such a thing to this girl...She's dead...The only thing we can do is freeze her for the next generation...All we do is wait...We couldn't save it...<em>

The words kept booming in my head. I was surrounded by darkness and voices. They won't go away. They can't go away. There's nowhere to run or hide. Who are they, where was I, what couldn't they save.

_CRASH!_

I woke before I had time to think. My eyes were open to the man in front of me but I couldn't speak once again. But he didn't need words, he saw there fear in my facial features.

"What the hell happened to you kid?" Only if he knew; only if he knew.

"Why are you in here again, what did you break, and don't call me a kid. I'm just as grown as you are," He just sighed and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you this is my room. You are a kid whether you like it or not and also all I broke was a beer bottle. Anymore questions before I tell you to get out," He's such a jerk for no reason. No wonder Jet always asks him what did he do wrong. It's that smart ass mouth of his. I hopped out of bed and walked over to him until I backed him up in a corner. He looked at me then blew a puff of smoke in face. He's pushing it. I got on the tips of my toes and told him what was on my mind.

"Yeah, you're a fucking asshole," He could tell I wasn't joking because he dropped that smart ass grin off his face.

"I don't let little girls saying words like that to me," I felt brave this morning. I grabbed what every man wants a girl to grab. I felt him stiffen and he tilted his chin up so I wouldn't see the expression on his face. He's not as slick as he thinks he is.

"Would you prefer me to say Dick instead?" Before he had a chance to reply I walked out the room. To go see what Jet was cooking.

"You better be lucky Jet's protecting your little ass because if he wasn't, I would throw you out and watch you suffocate out there," As long as he can be a jackass, I can be a bitch. Jet just looked in the direction of the room then back to chopping up carrots. I got to the walkway of the kitchen and I saw something moving below my feet. I screamed but Jet just laughed his heart out.

"It's only Ein, he came to say Good Morning," I was so relieved that it was just a dog. I never really knew why but I love dogs. I just never had one (Since I've been out the Hospital). I petted him until he rolled on his back and barked at me. He's so cute!

"Where did you find him?," Jet just looked at me then shrugged. "Spike found him and brought him here just like you," I just rolled my eyes. Not just because he compared me to a dog but he said _Spike _found him. For such an ugly attitudinized guy, he always finds the cutest things.

"I had Spike go out and find you some clothes so you wouldn't have to wear that costume the Casino made you wear," Thank God Jet wasn't a pervert like some people. "Thank you so much I'll go get in the shower right now,"

**Spike **

This girl has truly lost it. She knows I'm a grown man. I could never mess with a girl her age or I'll be begging to go to jail. As long as she doesn't do it again, we should be fine but she's really pushing my buttons. I am a man, and at her age she should know men have needs. But with that aside, I want to know what she was dreaming about? Her face was so...twisted up. It had to be the reason why she's is in the predicament she's in at the moment. No family and no past. I can relate to not having a family is because I'm an only child and my Mother died when I was 12. I never knew my real Father so I had to live on streets in Jupiter, that's where I from. Then when Jet came around on Jupiter, he took me in. He was like a Father to me back then but now he's more of a best friend and the only friend the I have. As far as past goes, I wish I didn't have a past. After I lost my eye and Julia, I've never been able to let it go. Something is holding me from forgetting.

I walked across the hall into the bathroom. I thought it was Jet until I heard singing from the shower that was way to high pitched to be Jet.

_Too much time has passed by to_  
><em> Lament that we were deeply in love,<em>

_ The wind keeps blowing, while my heart_  
><em> Cannot heal all the tears in it,<em>

_ Watching tomorrow with one eye_  
><em> While keeping the other on yesterday<em>,

_ If only I could peacefully sleep_  
><em> In the cradle of your love, again,<em>

Her voice was like an angel. She sung from the heart. She must've couldn't hear me from when I walked through the door over her singing. I going to get my ass in some shit for being in here but something distracted me. On the back of her neck was a bar code and numbers. This confirmed she wasn't normal. She belong to something. I just stared at it then looked over the rest of her back. Cuts and scars everywhere. With those stockings and that leather jacket on the other night, I couldn't see the marks she had on her body. She's pretty banged up. I wanted to ask what the hell happen to her before I found her but it's none of my business. Maybe Faye will come around on her own.

I quietly walked out and closed the door. Jet didn't see me go in and he didn't see me come out. I'm safe as can be. I went into the kitchen and told Jet want I found.

"Jet did you noticed the thing on the back of her neck," Jet just looked at me. He definitely didn't know,"She has a bar code on the back of neck. She's property of someone or something," Jet stopped fixing their breakfast.

"Shit this isn't good Spike. We can't let her know that we know. We can't scare her into leaving. That might be the reason the Boss of that Casino was after her," I never thought of it that way, maybe it is. Before we had time to really discuss it, she came out fully dressed. Ready to eat breakfast.

"I'm starving, let's eat!"

**No POV **

As Jet and Faye finished eating breakfast, it was time to get the day started. Spike did the normal routine of fishing the internet to find bounties, after Jet gave Faye a list of chores, he tented to his in ship garden.

Spike felt uneasy about Faye and that bar code. Trillions of questions ran through his mind but none of them he could answer. Faye felt the tension between her and Spike but she just thought it was because of what she did earlier. Jet could tell Spike was trying to find out more about her without asking her questions she probably didn't know herself. To be honest, she probably hasn't noticed the mark on her neck. Faye wanted to know about the girl in the picture with Spike. He wasn't married to her because he wouldn't being living here if he was. She doubted it was his girlfriend because not once has he mentioned her. Faye didn't even know why she cared so much. She was just being curious.

As for Jet, he didn't say anything to either one of them. He knew about Julia and it was a _very_ touchy subject to Spike. Ever since she died he's been ever so slightly different. Besides his eye, you couldn't see the change but you could feel it. Faye couldn't tell anything because she just met Spike the night before but Jet, being the Father for so long, he could feel the change. He was a Father to Spike when he had no one and he's watched him grow. Jet loved Spike like a son because he was to him. He never had the chance to bear children when he was young. His wife disappeared before they had a chance to have a child together. As far as Jet knew, she was dead. They sent out a search party and everything but never found a body. She was just gone.

The morning went quickly to evening. That's the time Spike and Jet usually start their hunt for a bounty. Of course Faye was banned from going but little did they know she could fire a gun just as well as they could. Faye didn't know about the past but knew how to deal with the present. Before Spike and Jet left they told her to go to bed. She did for a little while but when they were doing their last checks for their weapons, she changed, grabbed Spike's second gun, and out to Spike's ship she went. Faye swiftly and quietly made her way to Spike's ship and hid herself among the compartments of the ship. Jet and Spike had no idea they had back up.

* * *

><p>Wow fourth chapter already? I'm moving it! Review please! Those lyrics were from the Real Folk Blues if you couldn't tell :) Rain Out<p> 


	5. The Unwanted Angel

Shout outs to my first Reviewer. Especially since they said they love it which means I love them :) Join their gravy train and start reviewing. Again, thanks for reviewing. EnJoY

* * *

><p>"What's eating you Jet?" The calm voice jumped me out of my daydreams. I looked over and Spike was looking at me with same emotionless expression as always.<p>

"Nothing, just remembering my younger days, that's all. What's been eating you up Spike?" We're on our way to Venus, the same place my wife went missing. That's what's been eating me up. It's been eating me up for the last 28 years.

"I have no clue what the hell you're talking about, has something changed about me that I don't know about," Damn right there has. He's still head strong which that's just his personality. It's that expressionless face he always has. It started when something happened between him and Julia that he hasn't told. I take that as he doesn't want me to know. I should have told him but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

We reached Venus before I knew it. You know the feeling when it seems like the travel time goes by so fast to get somewhere you want to go. Well, it goes even faster going somewhere you don't want to go. I hate Venus. The airs dry, if people don't know you, they stop and stare. I hate everything there is about Venus. The disappearance of my wife just adds fuel to the fire. The only reason I came was to get this bounty. We need it considering we have the little girl living with us now. That five-thousand woolong reward is just enough to by her things, buy groceries, and maintain the ship.

"Jet there he is. The one in the biker outfit," I took out the binoculars to confirm with myself. Yup, that was definitely him. Blonde hair, male, around his late 30's, and has a scar on his face. Let's go in and get him.

**Faye**

Maybe this wasn't worth getting in this locker. I should have just stayed home. Every little bump, made me hit my head on the door. I'm surprised they didn't hear me cursing back here. That shit hurts! I heard Spike say 'There he is'. It must be their bounty. I looked through the slits in the locker door. I saw them leaving the ship. _My chance to get out of here. _When they shut the large door. I kicked open that door and went out right behind them but far enough to where they can't see me. Their not leaving me out of all the fun .

Venus was beautiful. They air made you want to spit constantly but it was gorgeous. The flowers that seemed to fall from the sky made it seem like heaven. When I was in the Casino, a man mentioned that the Sun stays in exact place everyday meaning it doesn't go down. Only if I could live a life like that.

It seemed we were at some type of plaza. Stores were all around but there was a garden in the middle of it all. Then Jet and Spike walked up to this man. He looked like a mess, worse then my own body. He had a scar on his face that made him look sinister. _This has to be the guy. _I pulled out the gun from the it's custom made pocket between my stomach and shorts. I hid among some bushes that were along shadows from the roofs of the stores and waited. But before I prone on the ground, I saw two other men that were dressed like the bounty. How did they not see them?

**Spike**

This man saw us coming towards him but just stood their like he knew us. The bounty had guts if he thought he could take the two of us on.

"Don't step a foot closer," the man said but I did it anyway and that's when it happened. I felt the cold barrel of a gun to the back of my head. I looked over to Jet and the same had happened to him. Then people started screaming and leaving. The lasts thing we needed was a scene so the cops could get here and take our bounty back with them. How the hell did this happen. "What the hell makes you think can fight the Killer. You and an old man, this is a joke. Let's make it short boys. Any last words before we send you packing?" She might just come in handy.

"FAYE!" Then I felt the man behind me drop like dead weight on my shoulder. I could hear Jet's scream in pain then the Bounty went down as well. Just when I thought she wasn't worth shit in a gift box. Jet and I turned around and I couldn't believe me eyes.

Faye was wearing an old army jacket with a black shirt under it. Both, the jacket and the shirt, rolled up to her breast that revealed her body netting that was covering her stomach and scars. As you went lower she wore the army pants as well but you could tell she cut them. They came right below her butt. Her hair was to the side and it was longer than what it looked in that braid she wore the other day. Her wavy jet black hair came down to her breast. She was wearing _my _shades and the heels that she had from the Casino. She better be glad I'm way to old for her.

"What the hell is she doing here!" Jet was obviously surprised at her actions. I just shook my head as she walked up to Jet and me.

"Sorry Jet but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to come. Please forgive me," She looked at him when she took off the shades with those big green eyes that made men want to jump her bones.

"I guess we can since you just saved our lives," Oh, okay Jet, how come I don't get any credit. I'm the one that called her ass to save us! She just looked at me and smiled. Faye knew she just got all the credit that she doesn't deserve. She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. I knew she was in the ship when she started cussing after every little bump in the ride. I knew Jet was getting old, but damn he's already losing his hearing? Faye yelped when the Bounty grabbed at her ankle.

"You shot me in the leg you stupid little bitch," She just looked at him with that ugly glare. Then she just smiled and dug her heel in his and which made him scream in agony.

"Where ever you're going you won't need your leg because you'll be doing a lot of sitting," He just laid his head back down on the pavement. Time to go turn in the Bounty and get our reward.

"How did you learn how to shoot like that Faye," Jet had a good question, how did she learn how to shoot like that?

"I don't know, I just happened. Luck I guess is what it is," That was anything but luck. I'm going to get it out of her and how did she find Julia's gun?

* * *

><p>Well that's the 5th chapter. Make sure to Review and to my first reviewer, feel free to keep reviewing. Rain out ;D<p> 


	6. Hysterical

I can't keep my hands from the keyboard. Please Review and EnJoY

* * *

><p>We got to the station ti turn the Bounty and his men in. I got to have the job of <em>babysitting <em>Faye. Jet wanted to go in alone but I had a feeling it was about his late wife. Just like Julia, he can't live with the fact that she's more than certainly dead. He told me along time ago about her but I never really wanted to see him down. Every time he talk about her, he cried. I hate seeing men cry. That was usually the sign of weakness but for Jet...It made him humble. He would get worked up and angry but when he started to shed tears, he just became humble. Not once have I ever cried over Julia and I don't play on doing it anytime soon.

I felt cold skin on my arm. It was her. I had forgot that it must be about five in the morning since the sun doesn't go down on Venus. Her body was so stiff like she was trying to fight the sleep. She has nightmares every night. Until she starts to weep to herself. Then she wakes up and wipes them off her face. I don't care if I hate her fucking guts, no person should have to sleep like that. Faye doesn't deserve this kind of sleep. I hate her, I hate her so much for everything she's done till this point, (especially for taking that gun, which I will confront her about). I moved my arm steadily trying not to wake her. I succeeded as her head gracefully slid its way down to my ribs. Gently, I put my arm around her. It seemed to give her a peace of mind since her face started to lose tension. The last person I ever held like this was Julia. _Julia..._

"We can go home...is she asleep already, she was awake when I left the ship. I was only gone for about five minutes tops," He reached over and patted her head. This old man must really want children. "Did you ask her about where she got the gun," I stared at the road in front of us.

"I didn't have to, I already knew," I never told him about that gun because frankly, I doubt he would care. To him it's just another gun that was laying around that she found while cleaning. I bought Julia that gun the same day we planned to run away from Vicious together. That was the first and only time I held that gun. When I got back to the ship I put it in the drawer and never touched it again. I could tell Jet wanted to ask me a question about it but he let it be. Time to get off this dry planet.

**Faye**

_Don't touch me, let me go...I'll never love a man like you...My father owes you, not me...I'm running away from this land...Let us be..._

_BAM!_

I woke with tears running down my face. I looked around but I wasn't in Spike's ship. I was in a bed. I sniffed the pillows. This was right, Spike's bed.

"You're doing it again," l looked in the corner the voice was coming from. I saw a red tip of a cigarette. He was in the shadows from the large window. I got out of bed and walked to him and looked him in the face...well what I think is his face.

"What am I doing,"

"Crying," He flipped a switch on a nearby lamp. I was facing a mirror that reflected my self. He was right, crying once again. My cheeks,nose and eyes were red. He always had to tell me about myself doesn't he?

"Why do you care,"

"I don't," What kind of a fucking game was he playing. He thinks its, funny doesn't he. I punched the mirror and watched the glass crack under my pressure and shatter to the ground. I looked at my hand and watched the blood from it land on my feet. Spike threw what was left of the mirror down on the floor. I looked into his eyes.

_Different colors..._

"You got that gun out of the drawer didn't you," I have no reason to lie.

"Yes, I did Spike. Are you going to kill me over it," he gnarled at me and picked me up by the shirt I had on and pinned me to the wall.

" Who told you to go through my shit. No one, that's who. I don't ever want to see you in my shit again, you understand. You already took my bed, I'll be damned If you take whatever else I got in here," He didn't raise his voice once. He stayed calm, that's what made me hate his guts. He put me down back on my feet. " I'll make that scar on your stomach bigger than-

_WHACK!_

I struck him dead smack in the mouth. All I could do was look at him wide eyed. It felt like it was instinct to punch him. I did it before I though about it. Why was I so touchy about this scar?

Spike just look at me with that emotionless face, the only thing different were that his hands covered his mouth as blood ran underneath. I didn't really want to hurt him. I felt hot, steamy tears run down my face. My body isn't mine anymore, what the hell is happening? My body is acting on it's own and I can't control it. I could her my voice as I was crying but it wasn't _me_ that was crying. God help me, help me now.

Spike slowly walked to me and grabbed my arms and pulled them down to my sides. My eyes were blurry but I could see his blank look. He didn't have a clue what was going on either. The last thing he needed was Jet to see us in a mostly dark room, glass on the floor, both of us bleeding, me with nothing but a shirt on, him with only pajama pants on, and me crying. Spike spit his cigarette on the floor and smashed it out. What was he getting ready to do to me? Then his lips met mine. Was he out of his fucking mind!

**Spike**

I couldn't control myself and I let Jet down. Her mouth was sweet and I didn't want to leave it. I would take this over any cigarette any day. I slowly guided her back to her bed. We made to the foot of the bed, never breaking the kiss. I laid her down as I stayed on top of her. She had her emerald green eyes closed but she wasn't fight me back. I proceeded. I unbuttoned the shirt that was originally mine but she took to sleep in. I saw everything she had. All over her body was cuts and bruises. Her boobs looked like they had been beaten. Then I ran my hand across the cut on her stomach that was stitched up. I felt Faye tense under me. This is what's making her act hysterical. There was something about this scar that made Faye act so weird. Whatever happened her to get this must have not just scared her physical but mentally as well.

I couldn't do this to her. At her state, she's to fragile to even think about having my way with her. I removed my right hand from the inside of her thighs and re buttoned her shirt back. I tucked her back under the covers and turned off the only light in the room. Then I left. I need to find out what happened to her before I found her. Then I thought about Julia.

_Julia I'm sorry..._

* * *

><p>Okay sixth chapter that even had me confused. Please review and tell me what you think. I have to go to work (BOOOO) but will be on later Rain Out :D<p> 


	7. Out Of All the Things She Can't Do

**Thanks for reviewing you two! To my second reviewer, you'll find out soon enough. I had to work 9-5 today :( When I got home it wouldn't let me log into fanfiction, again, ;(. But now I'm back. For people who don't know, you don't need an account to review (I tried it, you can see in the reviews section) so please review even if you don't have an account! EnJoY **

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks that Spike and Faye did their best to avoid each other. After their episode in Spike's room, they kept words at a minimum. In those weeks, Jet and Faye became closer and closer. It came to the point that Jet was every now and then referred to as 'Dad'. Jet didn't have to pressure her into telling her whole life story to him. Whenever she wanted to talk, he sat and listened to her. She told him what she did know and the things she would love to learn about herself. Spike on the other hand, had mixed feelings. The same thing he was feeling for Faye, he had felt for the late Julia. Spike knew better than to have sex with her because she's just a baby compared to him. Only he knew that she sure as hell didn't act like one. She acted just as old as him or maybe older. The affection that he had for Julia still burned deep down inside him. When she died, he promised to himself that he would burn in hell right along with her because he's more than sure that's where she is. Julia was no angel, that's for sure. She killed just as many people that Spike had. She's the on that got him in the Red Dragon Syndicate. Till this very day, he still wonders if it was a set-up to kill <em>him <em>but just backed fired. He'll just have to settle with never knowing.

**Faye **

It's been weeks since me and Spike fought. He stares at me but won't approach me or even mumble a word. I didn't tell Jet because I was scared of what he would have done to Spike if he knew what we _almost_ had done. I still hate Spike but now something is different between me and him. I just don't know how. When he touched me the way he did that night, made it feel easier to breathe. I never felt that way towards anybody. I'm falling to deep for him and I can feel it. This feeling that I'm having is not normal. I can't tell whether it's good or bad.

Jet and I were in the middle of cooking something to eat. Spike ate at the table with us every night but it was little words. It was the same three words; yes, no, or maybe. I wonder about Spike and why he's the way he is. From what Jet told me, he's been like this for a long time. A longer period before I got here.

"Read this Faye and tell me what it says, I can't find my glasses at the moment," what the hell did he mean by read? I took the book he gave me but I just stared at the symbols on the paper. I don't know how to do this so called thing as 'read'. Jet was waiting on me to say something but couldn't tell what it said. Why am I so different?

" Jet, I can't tell what it says, I'm sorry,"

**Jet**

Out of all the things she can do that she shouldn't be able to, she can't read? I never noticed till now. Not once has she ever picked up a book or wrote anything. Where did Faye come from then? Everyone has to go to school these days, and I know for a fact that they taught kids how to read and write. This girl poor is way before her time, literally.

**"**Are you telling me you can't read, Faye?" She just nodded her head. We really need to find out where she's from. I've never met a person that couldn't read at her age. I'm not good at teaching so the only other person in the house had to do it whether he felt like it or not. " Faye you can go lay down for a minute if you want," she did look pretty tired since she always got up in the middle of the night and stayed up for the rest of the day. She walked off and I woke up Spike that was slobbering all over my couch. Doesn't he know that other people sit there too?

"What the hell do you want Jet?" He look pretty pissed that I woke him up but he hasn't did anything all day. He always talks about how people are lazy and what not but not once has he looked in the mirror.

"I need you to do me a favor since I'm not good at these kinds of things," He just looked at me and lit a cigarette. "I need you to teach Faye how to read. He almost swallowed the cigarette.

"You want me to do what! You mean that stupid girl can shoot perfectly with a gun and she claims that its luck every time but can't read?" I just nodded my head. I couldn't get angry with him because I thought the exact same thing. He sighed and got up from the couch. " What do you want me to teach her first?"

" ABC's, it's best that we teach her the basics. We can't just teach her words if she doesn't know what it takes to make them," He sighed and yawned. This was going to be along process. I'll just have to make dinner on my own.

**Spike **

I walked into _her _room and woke her up. She was startled but if we're going to start at the beginning we need to get a move on.

"So you came to exchange words to me?" This bitch is funny.

"You wish girly, I came in here to teach you some stuff since you're so stupid that you can't even figure it out like a normal person," I struck a cord because she just looked at her feet with this sad expression. Even though I said it like I was serious about what I said didn't mean that I was but apologizing to her was out of the damn question.

"So he told you didn't he," She wasn't as stupid as I thought

"Damn right he did," She just kept looking down at her feet. I haven't really talked to her since the incident. I don't know if she was mad or not but I didn't want her to go crazy on me again. What she started doing and the scars on her body, made me get cold chills. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me. I almost raped her that night, no woman deserves that.

"Let's get started, times wasting when you stare off like that," She was right. We shall get started.

**No POV **

Just like teaching Faye how to read and write, her and Spike's relationship started from the basics again. Neither one of them wanted to move to fast into getting into each others business again. Somewhere down the line, they knew if they did that, the same would happen like it did on that night. Neither one of them wanted to put each other in another situation like that one. Months went by as Spike taught Faye how to read and write and they started to find out little things about each other. Spike told her about how he grew up before meeting Jet. Faye told him about the things that happened before she met him in the Casino (Nothing really anything from the hospital because she wasn't really sure herself what happened. Without realizing it, they both started to see one another in a different light and things started to seem calmer between the two. Little they know, at the same time, they started to love one another in the mix. Of course their not going to admit hit, this is Spike and Faye were talking about! All jokes aside, the more they fell, the more of the burn they felt to learn what the hell happen to themselves. Faye wanted to know why Spike never mentioned Julia and Spike wanted to know about Faye's past life and that scar. Spike was the first one to make a move on his questionable thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot what chapter this is but it's one! Please review. I know this chapter is a little...different. But I need to know what YOU WANT to happen before I get to far gone with my thoughts. EnJoY and Shout out to somethingkute. If you have the chance Check out her FayeSpike fic. It's not as good as mine (JK, its better than my old raggedy story) I love her and would love you, guys if you review. Till next time Rain out :D**


	8. Somethings Are Better Left Unknown

**I am back, thanks for the reviews. I still need other to review as well :). This chapter will be interesting but only just a little bit. EnJoY**

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait any longer. She was in the shower, my only chance. Faye was singing as usual, just loud enough not to hear me walk in and write down the numbers that were on the back of her neck. Do I feel bad about doing this, yeah but I would feel worse than what I do now if I didn't know anything about her. All I had to do was leave the Bebop and I would be home free.<p>

"Spike, where do you think you're going? You still have to teach her how to write her name," Damn, he's always stopping me when everything is going as planned.

"Out," Jet wasn't going to settle for that. After all, he is my 'Dad'. "Look, I'm going to Mar's hospital to find out some more things about Faye. I can't take it anymore," Jet strongly disapproved of my decision.

"Spike we can't do this to her. I think it's best if _she_ learns first then tell us later. We can't go out and just mettle in her business. To be honest, this has nothing to do with us. It's all about her. We don't have to right to do this and you know that," I do but she's to scared to even go in the hospital let alone going in for some guy to tell her what her life was like. That's why I'm doing it for her.

"Sorry Jet, I have to do this. Just don't tell her, that's all you have to do. If she asks just tell her you don't know," Jet just walked back to his couch and glided his hand over his bald spot. I couldn't ask him to do anymore for me. He's already done enough.

I walked out the door to my ship. I do feel bad for doing this but I'm not going to regret it. Faye wants to know and I will be the one to tell her.

**Mar's Hospital **

I hate hospitals. It's always so quiet and everything is one color, white. My mother died in a hospital and I haven't been back to one till now. Hopefully, this will be the last time I have to be in one. I walked up to the front desk and the lady looked at me like something was stuck on face.

"Sir, you can't smoke in here," She's just shit out of luck because this is my last smoke and I just lit it.

"This will only be a minute," Before she had a chance to get on my nerves I put the slip of paper on that had Faye's number over the front desk.

"Oh my God, call Abel, he found her," Wow Faye must be famous around here. They can have her back if they really want. Another nurse behind the desk called him. I didn't feel to good about this since all the staff were looking at me as if I'm a murderer (I am one but they don't know that). The lady looked at me then told me to go up to the last floor. Something told me right then in there to turn around go home but I'm too far in deep. From the point when I showed the woman the piece of paper, it was already too late. I made it to the last floor, when I got there, an older man with gray hair and glasses was there waiting for me.

"Welcome to my office, I'm Dr. Joesph Abel," This man was a little to cheerful to my liking for the situation.

"I'm Spike,"I shook his hand and we proceeded to this door steal door. When he opened it, the only thing keeping me warm was the cigarette in my mouth. After the frost started to disperse, I could tell it was the freezer room. All around the room were freezers that looked like glass caskets. I guess they were for the ones that never woke up. He went up to one that was empty and checked the numbers that were on it. The Doc must've found what he wanted and gave me this cheap ass grin.

"This is the right one, so you know miss Faye do you?"

"Yes,"

"How so?" I was skeptical about telling this man the truth but then again, if I lied to him, he would lie to me. I had no choice.

"She lives with me and my Dad at the moment," He gave me a smile than pointed to the chair in front of his desk. This man is fucking creepy, I wonder if Jet will be like this at his age. I just hope he's not going to turn me in for keeping her since he should know I'm not around her age because I have a cigarette in my mouth. He just might for not bringing back her here. He came out the frozen room and sat down with tapes and a journal and sat them in front of us. Then he took his seat.

"I shouldn't be doing this because I don't have authorization to release Faye's information to people since I sent my son to find her and take of her but now he's sitting in jail,"

"Did he work at the Casino?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She mentioned this man that she ran into, but its just a coincidence," It wasn't a fucking coincidence at all. If I would have told him that she tried to blow his brains out then I turned around and sent him to jail. He probably wouldn't tell me shit. I know I wouldn't if I was in his shoes.

"I guess so but the only reason why I'm telling this is because you have her and she's been missing for four months now. I believe you can help her, you've helped so far if she's living with you. Is there anything you want to know specifically,"

"I need to know everything Doc,"

"I shall start from the beginning then," Might as well make myself comfortable because I knew I was going to be here for awhile.

"Faye Romany Valentine, she was born May 17th, 2002. A hundred years ago. She's from Earth; from a large country called America. She was the middle child of eight. Her parents were very poor people and struggled their whole life. Her father, a man named Vincent, wasn't the best father. From this journal it says he had a gambling and alcohol problem. Faye's mother, Emily, was just a simple house wife. With all the children they had, I wouldn't blame her.

Vincent came home after work to eat than off to the casinos he went. After loosing all his money and being drunk, he beat his wife in front of his children but they were trained and knew better than to tell a soul about want happens in their house. When things got harder on him, he got desperate. A man named Herold, was a owner of one of the Casinos that Vincent frequently went to. In exchange for his outstanding debts he sold his 'beautifulest daughter', Faye. She was only 10 at the time. That man was awful to her. Just liked her mother, she was beaten by that man just as well. If you have seen the bruises on her body most of them are mainly from them. Basically she was a slave to him. What ever he wanted she had to get for him. If she didn't he threaten to kill her or if she tried runaway. Herold taught how to play poker if they ever needed her to cheat men out of their money. It only gets worse from here I'm afraid Spike.

Faye had to endure sexually activities with this man as well by force. He was well in his 40's and she might have just turned 12. At the age fourteen she became pregnant. The maid of Herold's house, Helen, took care of her as she became heavily pregnant. Helen felt sorry for the poor girl because she knew what Herold was doing to her. Herold threatened her as well so just like Faye, not a word was said. Despite the hand Faye was given, she told Helen that she was excited to have a baby. She wanted something she could love forever and it would always love her back no matter what. Faye grew up pretty fast and knew what kind of life she was living. Like any mother, Faye wanted the best for her child so she knew what the best thing to do was. About seven months into her pregnancy, she ran away. Herold was furious because he knew he would be booked for life if she decided to tell anyone. That's when he vowed, baby or not, to kill her before she had the chance to. Helen stayed in touch with Faye because Faye stayed with Helen's sister a little ways away. Around nine months, Helen was caught talking to Faye on the phone by Herold. When Helen found out he was on to her, she immediately told her sister and Faye to leave their home. It was already too late, Herold followed Helen to the train station were they all met. Before Faye could get away, he shot her. She was rushed to the hospital with Helen by her side. When they reached the hospital, Faye was slowly starting to stop breathing. They wanted her to try and give birth to save the child but it would end up killing Faye. Since Faye was a child herself, they wanted to give her a chance to live and be an actual child. They decided to surgically remove the baby instead. The baby had already died before Faye had a chance to hold him. The journal said she cried to herself to unconsciousness. She then began to slow die from blood lose. Back then they didn't have the technology to save her so they sowed her back up than froze her for us. Thanks to Helen we know what we know about her. This journal was Helen's diary and she gave it to the hospital to give to Faye if she ever woke up. Around a year later, Helen was murdered by a man that might have been hired by Herold from inside the prison. Helen loved Faye, she wanted to teach Faye how to read and write since she never had the chance to go to school like normal children but Herold forbid it. When we unfroze Faye, she remembered everything and she screamed and we couldn't get her to stop but when her body started to unfreeze, it went into shock which caused her brain to go into shock with it, that' s when amnesia hit her. We have the tapes from when she was omitted to the hospital on Earth to when she ran away from here. For further details take Helen's journal, we don't need it if she's no longer here,"

I had no idea. I can't even explain how I felt after all that. All I could do was sit there and try to comprehend her life. I should have never done this. I lied, I regret every fucking thing about this idea. How am I supposed to tell Faye this is what her life was from beginning to end. She lived a life that no one should ever be dealt. I'm convinced there isn't a God because no one would have chose this kind of life for her. The scar on her stomach, it all makes since of why she flipped out on me the way she did. How was I supposed to Jet, tell anyone. I can't do this, I just can't. I bit off more than I can chew on this one. I knew as soon as I walked in this place. Somethings are better left unknown.

**Faye**

**"**Dad, where's Spike," Jet looked in my direction but wouldn't look me in the face then tried to think of something, I could read it on his face, he's going to lie to me.

"I don't know," He lied to me. He knew he just wasn't going to tell me. I'll just have to stay up till he comes back. It had to be something bad because Jet wouldn't act like this toward me. I can't take it any longer, I gotta find out who that girl is in that picture. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm scared this chapter is coming to bite me because I'm scared you guys will stop reading after this. Please don't! Review and tell me what you think and what you want to see in the future chapters. Until then Rain out :D<br>**


	9. Just The Person I Didn't Want To See

Back again I see! Okay we know All of Faye's biz now. Keep the reviews coming therefore I can keep the chapters coming. The comment for last chapter demanded that I keep writing therefore I will. EnJoY

* * *

><p>Just the person I <em>didn't <em>want to see.

"Where the hell have you been, you've been gone all day. Did you forget that you were supposed to teach me how to write my name?" Jet didn't tell her. That was the thing I was worried about the most. He must've went to bed. Should I tell her, or should I not? Damn, why does it seem like every decision is left up to me. I wanted to deny those big, emerald, green eyes but I couldn't. Damn this girl!

"Spike, if you're thinking of lying to me, don't, Jet already did that for you," She might not be able to read and write well but she's not stupid. She's been lied to her whole life. It doesn't make any better Jet can't lie worth of shit. Faye's smart without even realizing it.

"I went to get another pack of smokes," Faye didn't believe me one bit. Why is so hard to lie to her now?

"Ha, that's funny because you have a drawer of them and you don't have one bag of anything. Spike you're just as bad as Jet at lying. You went somewhere you had no place going didn't you? Don't treat me like I'm just a kid because I'm not. If I have the guts to blow some man's fucking brains out, you have no right to declare me as a child. Do you understand?" Faye's a bitch how can she talk to me like this and I just went to go help her the fuck out by trying to find out who she is. Even though she's right, I had no business doing that, she doesn't have a right to treat _me _like the kid in the house.

"Shut up Faye, you forgot who you're talking to. I'm the one teaching you shit, not Jet! If there's anybody in this goddamn ship to be declaring ANYTHING, it's me. I declare you ARE a child because you can't do one goddamn thing on your own! You can't even read the newspaper without me and Jet's help. You can't even write you're own goddamn name, so who the fuck do you think you are. I can do everything on my own, I don't need Jet and you haven't did one fucking thing for me. I'm not Jet, I'll fucking kill you before you treat me like I'm your bitch. I'm the one who owns you, not the other way around," I never should have said that. What the fuck was I thinking. Out of all the things I could and should have said to her I said I _owned _her. I always say stupid shit when I don't have smokes. I looked at her and the one streak of tears said everything to me. No words were needed to explain the pain I just caused her. Had I forgotten that quickly about where she came from?

"Look, I didn't-"

"Spike I fucking hate you. You talk a lot of shit but you forget that not once have you ever been with anyone but Jet and you always wonder why. If it wasn't for Jet, you _would _be in my shoes. Jet took care of you when no one else would. SO don't act like you're a fucking God and you don't need anybody. You need someone because without him you wouldn't have a life YOU WOULD BE JUST LIKE ME! Spike I fucking hate everything about you. How you always talk to me like a dog because I'm lost but I won't let you or ANYBODY take advantage of me! Not EVER! I'll kill myself before I let someone walk over me like the rug underneath their feet!"

I never seen Faye this upset with me. I couldn't say one word because I knew it was my fault. Somewhere deep down in her mind, she remembered. At least her body does. Every word was a yell. It sucks, because I'm the only one so far who knows how far she came. What sucks even more is that, I'm the same one that ran her into the ground. Faye turned red and she looked at me like she could kill me right now. If she still had Julia's gun, I know she would have shot me in a heartbeat. She started walking over to the glass cups that Jet keeps on the counter. Damn I'm screwed.

"If you think you can take so much take this! That's probably why that girl left you! You think nothing can hurt you, I'll show you hurt!" It was all over from there. My hands were itching to pull out the gun in back pocket and shoot her right between the eyes. But I knew she was venting about what I said to her. Faye, threw the glasses at me, barely missing. How did she know about me and Julia? That picture! She had to have seen it when she took the gun. Well I guess we both know about each other to some point. Faye kept throwing them at me until they were all broken on the floor in front of us. She ran up to me and started hitting me put I could tell she was getting tired. Her hands slowly started to slow down their pace. Her punches became soft taps on my chest. Faye looked up at me and I couldn't deny the beauty in that face of hers. Her lips...her lips. I kissed her just liked the night before but this time it was more intense. Faye tried to push me away but I easily dominated her small figure. Then she just stopped all together. She opened her mouth and I forced my tongue in her. Her mouth was so sweet. It's hard to believe that a mouth that taste this good, was tainted by nothing but dirt of the man from her previous life. Faye managed to pull back from the kiss.

"Who is she?" I couldn't act surprise because I knew it was coming soon or later. I guess it's time that give someone an actual answer why not her. I did go in her business after all.

**Jet**

Shattering glass woke me up from my sleep. Spike either told her or pissed her off. I take pissed her off. I peeked around corner and saw the one thing that I told Spike not to do. He was kissing Faye and he was enjoying it. I told Spike about what it was. He was molesting her whether they knew or not. I saw all in Faye's face that, that was what she wanted from him. She was falling in love with the man from her nightmares. Spike knew better. He always knew better. I thought Julia did him in but I guess not. Spike claimed that he would never love again but that vowel was slowing coming down. I went back to bed. Spike can fight his own battles.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done. Please review because I check everyday for them. As soon as I get up Actually. So yes ALWAYS review! Until then Rain Outro :D<p> 


	10. Julia

Hey readers. From the title of this chapter, you should know what it's about. Please review, it means a lot to me :) EnJoY

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" That's all I wanted to know. This women, he never even said a mumbling word about. It scares me to actually find out but, I just need to know.<p>

"Julia, she was an old girlfriend of mine," Spike thinks that I can't feel him, but I can. The way he said it, only made it more apparent that she was just more than that to him. Spike, you are a fool to try and fool me.

"She was more than that, wasn't she? Spike, I know it's hard to believe but, you can tell me. As awkward as it is for me, if something really bother me, I would tell you and Jet," So what if that last part was kind of a lie, it was a white one. But when I said that I would be here for him, that was the truth, no matter how much he pisses me off.

"I wanted to marry her, she was everything to me," We both sat on the couch in silence for some moments. A question ran through my mind but it wasn't my place. I stuck nose enough in this man's business. This will be the last question I'll ask about her, I promise.

"What happen to her Spike?" He grabbed my leg and squeezed it softly. His hands were like velvet, so smooth. You would think these hands belong to a well off man, like an actor or something like that. You would never think that those hands belong to an animal like him, all they do is hold his cigarettes and be violent with other people. I don't want them to leave me alone. I put one of mine on top of his. As gently as I could, I rubbed his face with my other. He was so soft, the rest of his body only God knows how soft he is. Spike feels a lot better than his bed. Better than the silk sheets and all. He looked me in the eyes, those eyes always found a way to amaze me. One darker than the other. Spike is a beautiful man on the outside; the things around him took control of the inside, just like me. Those eyes were stern but yet still so soft. The truth were what made them look like that.

" I killed her," The room just got a lot colder. I felt myself starting to stop rubbing him but I made myself keep going. Spike was a murderer, but I am just as bad. I _wanted _to kill people. I could see the look in his eyes that for him, it wasn't the case. He didn't want to kill that girl. If I wasn't mistaken, he wanted to cry. It was all in his eyes. Not one thing changed in his face but his eyes told everything about him. Those eyes drugged me. I pulled myself so close to them, our lips met once again. His mouth welcomed my tongue. It felt like I was meant to be there. My brain told me to pull away but my heart and my body told me to stay where it feels the best. I wanted to be there, I wanted him. He knew it too. He pulled the rest of my body onto him. I could feel my chest rub up against his. His rock hard but silk chest, so close to mine. I wanted to be here, this is where I need to be.

**Spike**

All I saw and felt was Julia. Everything, was Julia. The touch, the smell, the taste, all belonged to Julia. But it wasn't Julia, it was Faye. The same Faye that I hurt so badly just minutes ago. I told her I hated her and now I wanted her. I want Faye just like I wanted Julia.

I killed Julia almost ten years ago. The syndicate found us just when we were going to leave Jupiter. We tried to fight Vicious's men but there were too many for just the two of us. She loved Vicious but she also said she loved me. Vicious heard about what we planned to do and he caught us. I was so caught up in the fight to the ship I missed Vicious and shot the person I loved the most right in the back of the head. _Julia..._that name stings every time it hits my tongue. I wanted to bare my children with her and I ended it just like that. Vicious didn't care, she was just another one of his 'misses' but she was something to me. Suicide sounded good all the way up till now, when Faye came around. If it wasn't for Jet telling me that I didn't have to do it, I would be rotting in hell with that girl. I _will_ kill Vicious when I see him again. He took my eye, my love, and my life. He took it all way but he _will_ repay with his. But Faye, this girl, she's growing on me. Something about her makes me want to be around her, just like the first time I saw Julia. Faye so different from her, but it all feels the same. Could Faye ever replace Julia? I said I would go to all lengths to help Julia but I killed her. I said I wanted Faye to go somewhere and die but yet I'm teaching her how to read and write and I just came back from learning her life story. Faye what are you to me?

I looked down at her and she was gently snoring away. I didn't even feel her pull away from my mouth that I was so caught up. I scooped her in my arms and carried her back to my room and put her in the bed. _Faye..._

* * *

><p>This is chapter ten for you guys. Please review, even if you already reviewed, keep reviewing. I don't want you to get bored of me (Referring to a review!). Till next time Rain Out :) <em><br>_


	11. The Videos Behind the Fallen Angel

So glad to be back after such a long time! Between work, school, and vacations, I haven't had time to do anything. I had to read what I wrote last to see where I was at. Thanks to all who review (It means a lot to me) EnJoY.

* * *

><p>I looked at her still body with amazement in my eyes. I can't believe a girl with a body like this was treated the way she was. Faye looks like an angel, but she's nowhere near one. None of us are. Faye, Jet, and myself have done more sin than we can be forgiven for. We've killed so many people in our life times. If there was a God, he would send us to Hell with out a second thought. I can't speak for them but I know that's where I belong. But I'm not there, that's why I don't believe in God. So many people love this figure but live lives that no one should live but people who don't give a damn about this man live with so much fortune in their lives. If there was a God, I'm sure he wouldn't let Faye live the way she did for so long.<p>

I laid next to her and her body curled up immediately next to mine. It gave me comfort but I knew this was wrong. I'm old enough to be her Father but yet I'm slowly starting to develop strong feelings for her that is not exactly what family members in there right minds have for each other. I love Julia but Faye is starting to make it fade. I betrayed Julia but Julia always betrayed me with Vicious. She was a liar and conniving, not to mention a killer, so does that make things like this right?

I reached for my cigarettes and lit one. I added liquor to my session just to help make my thoughts a little softer. I stroked Faye's arm, it was just like ice. Now that I know where she came from, I know the little red spots scattered across her body was where she was freezer burnt. More and more everyday I feel sorry for this girl. I give her hell even though she's been through so much. It makes sense to me now why she is so snappy, it's because she never had a chance to stand up for herself. It takes a strong person to be in her shoes. From here on out, age is nothing but a number. It's about knowledge and experience, Faye has both. She's not a child anymore.

I left after a short nap. It was still wrong of me to even be in the same bed as her. I went to the living room to claim my normal spot on the couch but Jet was drinking his coffee looking at the paper. I was waiting for this moment. It's the perfect time to show Jet the tapes and the diary. Faye's fast asleep and I highly doubt she's getting up anytime soon.

"Hey Jet, you gotta minute?" He nodded his head as he closed the paper. I pulled the dairy out of my coat pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this Spike, it looks pretty old. Did you steal this?" Why would I still someone's shit that's not worth anything but that's beside the point. I went back to the ship and brought the tapes in. There was no way I was risking Faye to find these. To be honest, I don't think she's ready to find out yet.

"Jet, I found out a lot of things that I can't put in words. You'll just have to read the diary and watch the videos," Jet's known me for so long he knows when I'm lost of words, it's something really serious. We stuck the one of the videos in and watched.

These movies were of Faye before she was frozen. She was a very talented little girl. She sung and knew how to play piano. And just like being talented, she was one beautiful girl. They used her beauty for guilty pleasures. Beauty was her pitfall. If it wasn't for her beauty, she wouldn't have gone through what she did. I looked over to Jet and he just stared at the TV. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. Jet took it harder than me because he is raising this girl like it was really his child. It made him upset because he saw how her real parents mistreated her. Faye's mother just stood there and watched along side her other siblings as her father beat her. But I feel her mother. By the looks she has, there's been many of times she tried to intervene but was easily beaten by that man as well. Faye's father must be sitting right along with Julia in the pits of hell.

After that video we stuck in the other one. It was surveillance of when Faye had her baby and when she woke up. We watched and no words could be spoken. There's one hell of a difference from hearing it to seeing it. I can't imagine what Jet's thinking right now. When they carried the dead infant to the next room, my stomach turned. What if that was my child? I tried to put myself in Faye's shoes but I could never do that. Now I understand why that scar is such a touchy thing with her. Faye doesn't know what it is but her body does. It remembers everything. The mistreatment, the beatings, the hurt of giving birth to a dead baby. The video changed from Faye's death to being born again. She remembered everything before her body went into shock from being froze for over a hundred years. She fought the doctors and nurses that were trying to help her. She was like a wild animal in that room. I see now how Abel let her have his ship. He felt sorry for her. We all feel sorry for her. I'll never be able to say how many times sorry needs to be said to her. Than the tape went blank. It was over. Jet walked over to his drawer of cigars. I haven't seen him reach for one since he told me about his missing wife.

"Damn..." It was only thing Jet could say. Jet looked at the ground, than looked at me. He blew smoke from his cigar than spoke, "How are we going to tell her all this stuff. We can't tell her all of this!" He fails to see that we have no choice.

"Jet, we have to. We owe her enough to tell her where she's came from. We can't just forget about this and act like it didn't happen. Faye deserves to know. We can't lie to her anymore. This is too much to lie about,"

Jet took another drag and looked at the ceiling fan. What the hell have we got ourselves into.

* * *

><p>Well that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! They really do mean a lot to me. I'm trying to reach at least 100 reviews before I end it. If we reach more than that I have a little surprise but until then Rain Out!<p> 


	12. Sleepless Nights

I'm Back BITCHES! LOL I'm so glad to be home from Canada. Thank you Angel for the great review and I am here for another chapter. Let's get the ish Started :) EnJoY

* * *

><p>I can't sleep. Jet went out for bounty and after those videos I can't close my eyes without them running in my dreams. There's no way of putting this in a good way but Faye was fucked from the day she was born. At least I had a chance to become something. Even after Mom's death I had a chance to change but I was to young and dumb to realize I was setting myself up for a lifetime worth of traps. Now that I'm a lot older, I can see the opportunities I had when I was young. I was given a third chance when Jet came. I know that if it wasn't for him I would be dead but like hell if they think I'm going to admit it. Faye on the other hand, never got a chance. I'm not her Father and will never put myself in those shoes but I know that from the moment she was born, he knew what she was going to be. Her Father molded her into position where the only way she could make a living was to sale her body for sex. She didn't even have a chance to do that. She had to screw the bastard whether he paid or not. She even had to give his friends some and she didn't know what was happening. Then at the end of the tunnel; where she thinks that the worse is over, Faye finds out that she's caring the Bastards child. What makes me sick to my stomach is the thought that she was willing to forgive this man for all the rape, brutal beatings, sex parties, and making her basically a sex slave to him, for that child. Faye was going to pretend that she loved him, just for the child. The only reason why she ran away was because the maid told her it was the best thing to do in her type of situation. Faye was strong and still is. Faye wanted to be a Mother to her child and he stripped that away from her.<p>

I got up to go to my bedroom. I feel the need be by her again. I can't get her out of my mind. She's even starting to replace my cigarettes. Before I could get down the hallway I felt something hit me in my stomach. I look down and Faye's laying on the ground rubbing her head. What an idiot.

"Don't you think you should be aware of where you're going?"

"Don't you have manners like helping me up," I hope she's joking.

"Very funny Faye," I kept walking before she could bitch at me about not helping her.

"Spike where are you going?"I looked back at her and she looked at me with those big greens eyes like her heart was depending on it. Her hair brushed to one shoulder. Goddamn she be so irresistible at the wrong moments.

"Where do you think? To my bedroom. The couch is all yours," I couldn't keep the grin off my face long enough to walk away. Faye dropped her jaw and made the scowl that lets you know she wants to say something really smart to you, but then, she dropped it. What the hell? Before she had a chance to turn tables, I walked in my room. I laid on the bed for a good ten minutes before she opened the door. She walked over to my side of the bed and looked me, hair dangling over my face.

"Scoot over," Thought I never see the day. Let's run with this for a while.

"Why? The couch to uncomfortable for a princess like you, if so, welcome to my world baby," She once again gave me that scowl until she sat on me and knocked all the wind out of me with that dead weight.

"I can't sleep you asshole. I thought maybe if I wasn't alone then I would be able to really sleep. I was coming to ask you until you bumped into me in the hallway. But since you're being a jackass I'll go ahead and talk you stupid place on the couch,"

**Faye **

I tried to get up but his heavy arms were holding me down in place. I looked at him and he looked at me like he had pity for me. Spike you don't know what you're doing to me do you? I take that back I think he does. The way his fingers are curving to my shape, he knows I wanted _him_ to be with me.

"I was on my way to ask Jet but you were in the way-..."

"That's a lie Faye," No way, how did he figure it out before I even had a chance to get the whole sentence out of my mouth?

"Why do you say that?"

"Faye you can't fool me. If you were going to ask Jet, you would have went to his room and not to the living room. You know Jet doesn't do shit this time of night. You're getting rusty on your skills chick." Damn Spike, now I can't even lie to you.

"Either way, can I sleep with you?" That's when it happened, he pulled me all the way over onto him. My face was brushing against his hard chest. I could feel him loosen his grip but my body protested against him letting me go. I don't want to be cold anymore.

"Spike don't let me go, never let me go," He complied with no hesitation. He grabbed me and held me tighter than before. His hands started to roam my body but it never felt better. I needed him more than he knew. He was saving from myself because I felt comfort with him. No matter how much of a dick he was he was mine. Why did I lie to myself. I will be in a never ending fight with him. Julia is dead and gone but still lives in him and I can feel it. But I will still fight for him. I will fight for him know matter what.

**Spike**

She still deserves a chance at life and I'm not going to let my pleasures get in the way of that.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter is done. Oh a fling going on but I do kinda have the next chapter figured out. School starts tomorrow so IDK about the next update but Review and I might just get it up sooner that you think :) Until then RAIN OUTRO!<strong><br>**


	13. For My Heart Told Me So

Hey everybody back for more. Please check somethingkute's new story because she is my friend and also a talented writer because all her stories are good. Please Review EnJoY ;)

* * *

><p>This morning felt even better, way better the last. Spike holding me in his arms is really all I can ask for. Of course it's dark in space but it was about seven in the morning but Spike never gets up before twelve. I've always woken early. It just seems like the days a waste if I don't. But Spike, it just means the less shit he has to put up from people. Oddly as it seems, it feels like I know him but I don't. I have feeling that he is hiding something from. I want to know everything about him. But what if he wants the same in return? I have nothing to tell him because I don't know anything. It frightens that other people know so much about me but I can't find out anything and it's me their talking about? Life is just so unfair. Just so unfair…<p>

"Hey you up?" Oh my God, Spike is actually up? Did the Gods come down and strike him? This is the first but more than certainly the last.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I raised my head to look in his gorgeous, mismatched eyes. I would ask him about them but I don't want the same gut-turning feeling like the one I got from finding out about Julia.

"I have an eternal alarm clock; I have my reasons forgetting up this early. Plus I want to take you somewhere today, without Jet breathing down our necks," his plan seems a little out the ordinary. Besides asking me to come home with him, he's never wanted to take me somewhere. Not to mention that Jets not coming. I might just be thinking a little dirty but when Jet s not around, things get a little more serious between us throughout being alone. But hell, I'm not complaining and apparently he's not either.

I got dressed and step in Spike's ship. I never seen him this, quiet. Usually he says all kinds of stuff just to get you pissed off at him but not yet has he said something to me that was just downright rude. We ended up going to Jupiter. I heard about his days on Jupiter when I was in 'our' room and Jet was talking to him. All I know is this is where he's from, his Mother died here, and this is where Jet found him. Of course I want to know but after last night, I am not talking unless he brings it up.

The side we landed up was beautiful. Flower all down the street, huge houses, and the ships were decked out with all kinds of stuff. But just with the prettiest things, the ugly lurked around. People looked at are ship and stuck their nose up at us. They knew we weren't from around here. Their ships all sparkle, ours had dirt on it and occasional bullet holes from his previous adventures. Even the older people looked down on us. I looked at Spike and he just seemed focused. Not on anything particular but he just looked like he was thinking really hard about something. I put my hand on his shoulder and he didn't even flinch he just kept that look. I have a feeling that the reason were here is not what I thought it was going to be this morning. He's communicator was ringing but he didn't even look at it.

"Spike, is something bothering you?" he looked at me like he was really going to tell me but he quickly changed that and the subject.

"Not really, you hungry?" If he's buying, I'm eating. Besides, I couldn't hide the growling in my stomach.

"Yah, I guess I could take a bite of something",

We went to a little restaurant in the middle of the city. The food looked very delicious beyond description. I wanted to order everything but everything was just so expensive. Just something to drink was a good three dollars, even had to pay for refills. I looked at Spike and he looked back at me.

"Aren't you going to order something, there's plenty to choose from," Has he not see the prices.

"Yah but I don't want to be troublesome and buy something we can't afford. If this is your way on taking a girl on a date, we could've got pizza,"

"Haha, funny but if I couldn't afford the food I wouldn't of brought you here. Trust me I got money, I choose not to spend it. I don't do bounty hunting for fun if that's what you're thinking," he pulled a billfold full of money, he definitely was poor. Spike has enough to buy his own place but just freelance off of Jet. Poor Jet, he doesn't know what Spike is hiding from him. To my pleasure, I feel honored that he's spending money on me if doesn't spend it on anything else.

We ordered are food and it looked exactly like the menu. I just had pancakes and a side of oatmeal since it was still morning time. Jet taught me that it's good to eat food that's appropriate for that time of day but that lesson must not have made it through to Spike. He's eating steak and all kinds of meaty food. I expect that from him since he's a manly man, or what he thinks he is. We can't he just follow the rules. Spike never follows rules no matter where there from.

I started to lose my appetite when people around the area started to stare at us. There's nothing like sitting almost in the middle of the room and there's people watching you eat like it's their job. I just tried to focus on my food but slowly I ran out. Spike just kept eating like everything was normal. That's the focus wasn't on him. It was only me they were looking at. I started to sweat; they made me feel guilty of something. After he was done, I got closer to him so no one else would hear us.

"Spike we're leaving now," Spike knew the reason I wanted to leave but it was like he knew it along that they were going to stare. Something telling me that it has something to do with the past that he has spoken of yet.

We got back on the ship and left the little restaurant. We didn't turn around to go back home. About fifth teen minutes of riding around, we were somewhere that was the polar opposite at the other side of town. Everyone looked extremely poor. There were homeless people and beggars. Most buildings were run down and police where on every street corner.

We pulled up to a house that had kids running around the outside of it. I felt sorry for them, all of the children looked somewhat down and their clothes were all tattered up. Spike opened the door and looked at me, like he was waiting on me to get out.

"Spike what is this place," he hesitated than looked at me in the eye.

"It's an orphanage. I would take you somewhere more pleasant but this the only place that accepts kids without paperwork. I was brought here after my mother's death," I felt my face heat up but it wasn't anger, it was sadness that had stung me. I felt streams hit my face. He looked away from me and looked at the road in front of us.

"Why are you doing this," Those words were the only words I could say without getting all chocked up off of.

"You don't deserve to live this life anymore. You deserve an actual life; this isn't the life for you. I'm not good for you Faye that's just it. I don't want you to regret being with me. To be honest, I don't even know why you want to be with me-…..," I punched him in the mouth. This idiot, he doesn't know love when he sees it. All I wanted to do was cry because this was that last thing this 'life with him' was.

"I with you because I love you Spike," He just looked at me with those colds eyes, his expression hurt me even more," What do I have to do for you to realize that, what do I have to say to you!"

"You willing to die for me or with me?" That made my stomach churns. This was the question that he wanted to ask Julia. I never asked him but I this what it was. He was regretting ever falling in love with Julia. If he knew what was going to happen to her in the end, was this what he was going to do to her?

"Yes, I will if that's what you want me to do. When I said I was going to be there for you I wasn't just wasting breath, I meant what I said to you. I always will, I won't turn away, no matter what the circumstances are," I gave him a slow tender kiss on his soft lips. I love him, I can't deny that fact. I truly love him for my heart and body tell me so. They wouldn't lie to me and they won't start now. Only if I can get them to say the same thing to Spike.

"Now let's go home before they think you're molesting me," he chuckled a little and we made our way back to Jet's.

* * *

><p>So that was this Chapter. How'd you like it. I bet you didn't see that coming. Either way review and till next time Rain Out :)<p> 


	14. Things that Sparkle Depite the Dark

Hey everybody! Back with another chapter. Please Review, that's all I ask! EnJoY!

* * *

><p>We didn't talk much on our way home but it was humble to say the least. I was satisfied with the silence. It seem to give us both some kind of closer on the events of the day. Why can't everyday be like this moment? We're not quiet because we were arguing or bickering, were just enjoy the moment of not doing it. It might not last for much longer since were approaching the ship but at least it came. Jets probably worried sick about me. This is the first time I've left the ship since the bounty we went on a couple of months ago. No wonder how I haven't gone stir crazy.<p>

Spike and I walked in and everything was dark. Only a little light coming from Jet's room all the way down the hall. I looked at Spike and he just shrugged at me but I wasn't just going to shrug it off. This wasn't Jet; usually he has the ship brighter than the galaxy after a supernova. I quietly put my bag down and headed down the hall. I peeked through the crack in the room and he was fixing his arm. I never got to ask him about it but I think it is now the time.

"Hey Dad?" He looked at me and gave me a light smile," What happen to your arm?" He turned around so I could see the whole thing. Never had I really paid a much attention to it but it was one work of a masterpiece. It took one hell of a blacksmith to make that. I took a seat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. This should be an interesting one.

"Well, a long, long time ago. Back before I knew Spike, I was a cop. My partner and I were on a very dangerous mission. We were after a smuggler from Earth. He'd been on the run for a good year or so. Well, we found him and tried to gun him down but our plan kind of backed fired. My partner ended up shooting me instead of the man we were after. I was rushed to the nearest hospital but they couldn't save it, it was already too far gone. They instead just took it off and gave me this bad boy. Back then if you had auto mail on your body, you couldn't be on the force because it was considered a permanent weapon of some sort. That's when I got into bounty hunting. As funny as it is, Spike was my first bounty. Who knew that a 14 year old boy could make so many problems?"

Wow I wonder why Spike never told me about this. Another reason why I feel like I don't know him like I should. It's like he doesn't want me to know so many things but he eggs me on to ask questions. That's okay because I have just the right person to tell me what I need to know. "So Dad, what was he like then? Why was he your first bounty, and if he was, why did you keep him?"

"Spike hasn't really changed from back then. The way he is now is basically the way he was then. Emotionless, hard-headed, and not to mention one hell of a bad influence. You would think after, what, after 16 years, something would give but I guess not with his case. Back then, he was in trouble with dealing drugs but since he was so young, the system thought they could save him. All I had to do was catch his ass and take him to the police station to get some earnings then take him back to his orphanage. It sounded easy but that little rascal was hard to catch. He's pretty fast not to mention he's one hell of a fighter. I had to tackle and fight him just to get him in the car. After all of that was over, we got back to the orphanage but they didn't want to take him back in. He had been on the run for so long; they gave away his bed to some other kid. By the looks of it the poor old lady looked scared of him. I have a soft spot for kids because I know how it felt to grow up without a Father so I always wanted to become one to show other men that it wasn't as bad as they make it out to be. So I took him in. Then he just kind of grew on me. I told him he had to stay with me till he was 18 then he was free to leave but eventually he saw the light. I'm not going to sugar code, once you're on the system it's hard trying to get off. An ex-cop turned drug lord recruited Spike to work for him. Spike still had strong ties with drugs when he was 18. In order to stay off the radar he stayed with me off of Jupiter. I didn't find out he was still dealing with it until I got a call that he was in the emergency room on Jupiter. When I got there, they told me that he was found in an alley not too far away from his headquarters. He was stabbed in the eye with a butcher knife but no one knew why but they knew they had to remove the knife by taking his eye. If not, the blood lost from his eye could travel to his other leaving him blind for the rest of his life. I loved him enough to let him keep one of his eyes instead of losing both. So they gave him a glass eye. That's really the only thing that's changed about him all these years,"

Wow, I had a feeling that he lost his eye over something but never this tragic. I know this has something to do with Julia. Julia was the source of all his problems and I'm sure she was behind this as well. Poor Spike, Julia claimed to love him but let so much happen to him. Let me guess while all this is going on at the hospital, she's out somewhere not giving a damn about him. After all he sacrificed for her; this is what he gets in return; losing his eye. In the beginning I felt sorry for her but God forgive me but, she had hers coming. Isn't the saying true, what goes come around, goes around, well that's what happened. It even came by the person she hurt the most. Spike is an asshole but he didn't do anything to deserve what was done to him. This cold body has gone through a lot but never had to lose a limb or something. I got to keep my body parts; even if they aren't in the best of shape they're better than not having them at all.

"I think I'm going to bed," He caught my drift and kissed me on the forehead. After all that information I need some sleep. I went to my room and undressed to get ready for bed. I felt something rub against my butt and I saw a little spark from a cigarette bud. Spike was rubbing my ass with his hand. Was he waiting on my or something? This creep with the lights off, he should be ashamed of himself. I probably should be too. I liked what he was doing even if it was very wrong. I'm 15 and he's 30, what does that sound like, Mutual Sex. I have to remind myself that men don't see when their 'going too far'.

"You touch, you buy," He stopped then moved his hands up to my face and put his warm face on the nip of my neck. He was perfect, not too ruff but not too faint to where I couldn't feel him. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be so tempting Faye," It's not fault you can't resist Spike. "Looked at me Faye," I turned around to face him. I saw the true difference. When we're in the dark one eye sparkled and one just blinded in with the dark. The sparkling eye must be the one that's the fake. One of the only things I know that sparkle despite the darkness. He was going in for a kiss on the lips but I stopped him. He looked at me and I kissed him on his glass eye. He stared at me and let his cigarette hit the floor. Before things got more complicate I was quick to change the vibe.

"Come on Spike, it's time to go to bed,"

* * *

><p>Okay tell me what you think by Reviewing! Until next time Rain Out ;)<p> 


	15. Confessions of the Heart

Hey everybody how's it going? Back with another chapter and I have something to tell you at the end! EnJoY :)

* * *

><p>How did she find out? I know I didn't tell her and it's not as noticeable as she's making it out to be. Jet had to tell her. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Julia set me up that night; I was supposed to die that night. I was right outside her apartment walking back to the ship and I heard her call my name, I turned, and things went black immediately. I screamed louder than I had ever done before. It didn't hit me of what of happen until 'he' started talking.<p>

"Haven't I ever told you that I don't appreciate you messing with my things?" I couldn't even respond, I couldn't stop screaming. " Spike, since I think you are a great business partner, I'll let you keep your life this time. But every time you look in the mirror. No, every time you open your _eye , _I want you to think of me and what was said today. I'll say it one more time, Julia belongs to me and no one else," I heard him drive away and that's the last thing I remember from that night. I remember waking up in the hospital and Jet was sitting right there. That was the first time I ever acknowledged him as 'Dad' rather than Jet. In the beginning, I thought Jet only wanted to keep me was because the government was paying him to. When I found that he was getting paid a single penny, that's how I knew he really did love me like his child. He said he stayed by my side the whole time I had surgery. That does sound like him.

Faye followed me into the bed and just like the night before, I held her in my arms. In the beginning it was awkward for me to hold her but now I know that I really am falling for her. I wanted to send her way for her sake and my own. I don't want the same fate to happen to Faye like it did Julia. I also wanted to save myself the guilt if anything were to happen to her. But it was already too late when I decided to act on my feelings. Faye already fell in love and it was all written on her face. From the time she asked me about Julia till now. I know she loves me because Julia never did these kinds of things. She would caress me every now and then but usually it was all sex and I mistook it for something it wasn't. I have to hand it to him. Vicious was smart. He didn't love and he saw right through Julia's games. Vicious knew what she was doing and he just followed along like he was stupid. Just like me, he set her up to get killed because he got bored with her games. He didn't pick his name, he earned it because that was what he was. He was Vicious and when you saw him you knew he was. His silver hair with a scar right below his eye. Vicious was the only person that I knew that could kill anyone, he didn't care if it was an infant. He would slaughter it without having to think about it. I could really kill myself now because I tried to be like him. I had to lose my eye to realize that, he wasn't something to look up to. Especially after he tried to kill me, and I looked up to him. I just don't want Faye to be caught up in my problems. If Vicious were to go after Faye, I will have to kill him no matter what; even if it means taking my own life.

"Spike do you want to talk about it," Where the hell did that come from? I looked down at Faye, her eyes were closed but I could feel her rubbing her soft hands up and down my chest.

"No," She already knows too much as it is. I don't want her to feel sorry for me, that's the last thing I need from her. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I don't want to take it any further. It's just seeping bad news since were already in our bed.

"I tell you whatever is bothering me and I expect you to do the same Spike. I know something is on your mind but you want to hide your feelings and just like your lying capabilities, you suck at it. So just tell me I don't bite, unless you want me to," She really shouldn't say words like that. Faye better watch out because she might feel a little something against her stomach.

"Do you really love me," It came out before I had a chance to take it back. But it was something I needed to ask. I know she probably will give me some bullshit but then again maybe she won't. She does have the gift of surprising me. Faye closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. I knew this was coming from the heart.

" To be honest, I do you love Spike. This probably will sound weird but I see the things you don't see in yourself yet. I might be young but I do know what it means to love and this is one of them. What happened to Julia wasn't your fault so stop pinning it on yourself. What happen to Julia was her doing, she knew what she was doing would lead to. Spike I will do anything to take her place in your heart because even though you say you don't, you still love her. I just hope you don't leave me or try to get rid of me again," I didn't expect her to say what she did. But she really did answer the question. Now I feel stupid doubting her. I can't even say anything to even be a good reply. The least I could is try.

"Wow, I never thought you would just come out like that. Faye I just can't sort out my feelings right now. Things are just so fucked up, I can't be with you like you want to be because I run the risk of getting you hurt or even worse, killed. As far as Julia goes, I'm sorry but you'll never be able to take her place. I can't just forget the pass so easily. There's just something that I need to do to feel at peace with it but I don't know what that one thing is. Maybe in the future things will work out," She just sighed and got up. I can tell just from her body language, the response wasn't something she wanted to hear. But I just couldn't let her leave like she was going to do. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the bed. " I never said that I wanted you to leave. Come back to bed. Some of the things I said didn't come out the way they were supposed to," I kissed her tenderly on the lips. I didn't want to sleep without her. The bed would be just be too empty.

* * *

><p>How was it review because I have came to conclusion that I will only update another chapter if I get a review. SO I need at least one review to update. So please review. Until Next time Rain Outty ;D<p> 


	16. The Grave by the Willow Tree

I give special thanks to Angle for another lovely review! Makes sure you guys keep them flowing in. EnJoY :D_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Spike you love me, don't you? I never wanted to say goodbye. I really did love you and yet, you're going to let this little wrench take my place. Don't act like you hate me because you know you can't even blink without thinking about me. I remember everything you said to me; how you loved me, how you wanted to marry me, how you wanted to begin a new life with me. If you felt that strongly about me, how could you love another? But I'll let you know right now, you made me a promise. Vicious loved me to the point where he rather me dead than for anyone else to have me. Well that's how I feel about you Spike. If I can't have you, no one will. Especially that whore you call yourself 'Falling For'. You want love; I'll give it to you. I will give you everything you could ever ask in a woman, even after death. We belong together, so I have a right to be jealous. I called you mine first! It's my death anniversary, why don't you take the trip to come see me, will you be able to say goodbye? No you never will be. Spike you won't betray me, your still in love with me. Baby I miss you, I miss you so much, just don't forget what we had and still have together. I will make sure she's dead before you have a chance to make love with her. Then she can spend time with me in hell and will see which one you REALLY love. <em>

I jumped out of my sleep like someone shot at me. It was her again. I always have crazy ass dreams on her death anniversary. Each one is different but all mean the same thing; me still being in love with her. It has to be me because dead people don't talk. But this one, this one hits too close to home for me. There's no way she can kill Faye, if she is already dead! I don't believe in ghost but this one is quickly starting to change my mind.

Faye was still laying on me fast asleep. She didn't bulge not one bit. It seems when she's sleeping peacefully, I'm not and when she isn't, it's the other way around. Why can't we both just be happy? Is there something wrong with that? As soon as we tackle one obstacle, another one finds its way to us. We haven't got to the biggest obstacle yet and that's telling her about her records. Why me, why me?

Every year I grant Julia's wishes and come see her. Her grave is on Jupiter, right next to a willow tree. Just like every year it rains. I just bring the roses spend a good hour with her than back to my normal life. In the beginning, I stayed at her grave all night because I felt comfort being with her. They say time heals all wounds but the pain of guilt still haunts me. No matter which way anyone puts it, I killed her. It was my bullet from my gun that killed her. But I've come to agreement with myself that no matter how long I harp on it, she's not coming back. Believe or not Vicious comes to see her every year just like I. Except he just asks her the same question every year. 'How's hell for yah' and 'save a seat for me will you' then walks away. I knew he came because when came I was too much of a coward to face him in the beginning. When he came, I just sat in the shadows and watched him and his men come and go. Last year I gave a toast to her because she would have turned 30. Jet came with me once but soon after arriving he left. It reminded him too much of his open wound with Amy, his late wife. But I understood. Even after 20 years, you still wonder is she out there somewhere beyond the stars. I rather know if my loved one is dead than spend most my life hoping that she comes out the blue when you least expect it.

Everything that we've all gone through just proved how much life is unfair. The greatest people get treated the worse. How the brightest people on the inside get sent to places that haven't seen a sun. I thought long and hard about life but not yet have I been able to shed a tear. All I can do is look around and say damn because who really deserves what they are given? Vicious has the planet of Jupiter wrapped his hand and he's the last person that should have anything. He's killed children and yet he still gets the better hand. I don't understand this life we live. I don't understand how hearts fall for the worst of the worst. Faye could have so much better, be a queen of a throne but yet she chooses me. An ex-serial killer who killed his girlfriend and couldn't even shed a tear for her. She still chooses to love me even after all the things that I had no right to say but still said it. She's tries so hard to love me and all I can do is hurt her; all I can do is push her away from me. She's trying to seal old wounds with her own. I know I love her, but how much? I haven't found out yet how to tell Julia bye yet. I can say the word bye all day long but she still finds her way back to me. I destroyed every piece of memories we both cherished together. I ripped the entire love letter, all the pictures, all the videos, everything, to shreds but I somehow managed to memorize them by heart. Every now and then I smell the perfume Julia used to wear, the scent of wine. I still smell her and she still, loves me. I have a feeling she'll always find a way to me, somehow, somewhere.

* * *

><p>Can You guess where the next chapter is taking place? Either way review because remember, Reviews= Another Chapter. Until next time Rain is Out ;)<p> 


	17. The Grave by the Willow Tree pt2

Everyone should thank Angle for reviewing because he/she is the reason I uploaded this chapter. EnJoY!

* * *

><p>Today was like anything other day. As soon as I woke up, I got to work cleaning. Since Spike and I became closer, we kind of let things go down the drain here and there. He went and worked on his ship and I stayed in and cleaned as much as I could. Jet did the normal and worked on his indoor garden. Everyone had their own duties today.<p>

I've been thinking about what Spike said to me. None of it made sense though, and I spent all day trying to put the words in context with what I already know. One minute, he's into me then the next minute, he's pushing me away. I know it has to be nothing but the one and only Julia. She's done so much to him; I don't see how he put up with her. But that's just how much Spike loved her, no matter what she did, he would always love her. It was true love he felt because I feel the same about him. I just wish he would wake up and smell the roses already. You can turn back the hands of time.

It was around noon and I took a shower to get the dirt I collected during cleaning. The hot water cascading down my back was enough to make me moan. I love the feeling of it hitting my body. It feels like all the things that happen throughout the day, just relieve themselves. Sometimes I wish Spike would join me just to make things even hotter.

I wrapped myself in my towel and proceeded across the hall to our room and he was right there in the door way waiting on me. Just looking at me like I told him what I was actually thinking in the shower. Either he really does read minds or I just wear my thoughts on my sleeve.

"You want to go somewhere with me today. I don't feel like going by myself," He asks the most stupid questions because knows I'm not going to say no at all.

"Sure, where are we going so I know what to wear? Unless, you're going pull that crap you did yesterday," he didn't even crack a smile so that has to mean no. Then he lightly kissed on the forehead then pulled me into a long embrace. All I can is stand in place because it was just so random and fast. Not to mention that I'm trying to keep my towel attached to my body. Spike wore an all-black button up shirt with a red tie. He looked like he was going somewhere that only serves the famous. His glance was much more intense in his glasses that made him so much more important than what he really was. He slicked his hair back and but back in his diamond studded ear ring. To top it all off, he had on a hint of cologne. He was drop dead sexy, he made me want to drop my towel and give it all to him. But I had other things to do and plus he was getting himself all wet hanging on to me.

"Spike let go, you're going to get all wet, and I need to get dressed," he still didn't let me go. Wherever we're going is something important to him, so a nice formal ball was out the question. But I don't want to dig into it at the moment. It's already giving me a really bad feeling; just enough to make my skin crawl.

"I know, I just want to ask you a favor,"

"What?"

"Wear all black and wait for me in the living room. I need to finish getting things done,"

**Spike **

Before I knew it, we were already there. Jupiter was cold that day. Winter was just around the corner. The leaves on all the trees were gone but the only ones that remained were on the willow tree. It stood all by itself with the one grave under it. It was a beautiful place, the cemetery lay on a cliff and just over it was the ocean. But for such a pretty place, we buried a lot of ruthless people here. A lot of the men that worked for Vicious lay scattered around the place. If I would have died the night they took my eye, I would be buried here. Just thinking about it makes my mouth dry.

I looked over to Faye and she was asleep. She was so beautiful. She wore a black dress that cut off right about half way up her thighs, showing her long slender legs. She curled her hair and put it in one ponytail to the side. Her nails were painted black. She looked perfect. I bent down and kissed her to remind myself the only reason I'm here.

I walked over to her grave and wiped the dust off the stone. In big cursive letters, it said "Julia". I looked at the gray sky then back down to the stone. I knelled down and placed the roses right next to her name. The only thing I could do was look at it. I had nothing to say, nothing to express but ask why. Why won't she let me be? Why can't I be with Faye the way I was with her? All I had were questions that I wouldn't be able to answer without her. My body numbed itself for so long because I had no reason to ask Julia anything because I didn't have anything to care about, not a damn thing in this world. But now, but now I have someone that I think was sent for me. This wasn't just a coincidence that I happen to see her out of the blue and now she's basically the love of my life. I want to start over again; I want to do things right this time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw tears roll down my sleeve. Then she wrapped her hands around my neck and laid her chin on my shoulder. I looked at her face and she really was crying but why? She doesn't know Julia, she should hate her but yet she sobbed for her. The thing I was to numb to do.

"Why are you crying," she smiled and tried to stop herself from choking on the words.

"You can't cry, I'm here to do it for you. You loved Julia and you can't let go of what you had with her and that's okay. You want to be strong, and I see that. I just want to do something that you can't do on your own," She read me like an open book. Faye knew how I felt about her. But her tears, affected me. Julia hates Faye but Faye just wants to make things right again. It's her motherly instinct. All she wanted was to help the pain that was too much for me to bear by myself. I wrapped my hands around Faye and she cried harder. I couldn't watch her do it anymore, and can't let her make up for my mistakes.

"Don't cry anymore, I hate seeing you like this," I felt her hold her breath to catch herself.

"It's okay to cry Spike; it just shows how strong you can be. Don't be afraid to do it, just let it yourself be," I patted her head. I knew that she was right. I just had to let it go and I can't shake it off anymore.

Faye went back to the car and stayed there. Julia and I have to end it once and for all. I tried to shed a tear but nothing would come. I was as dry as sand. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves of the ocean hitting the cliff. It wasn't the time to cry. Then I felt something sharp touch the back of my neck, timed stopped. Then the waves didn't soothe me anymore.

**Faye**

I sat in the ship trying to regrouped myself. I couldn't sit and watch Spike sit there and try to be the man that couldn't be moved. I just wanted him to know that is ok to cry. I looked out the window and I saw a man with Spike. He had silver hair and looked like the devil. He had this grin on his face and a scar of his eye that just made your hairs stand up. He wore a tan trench coat and a hat with his hair put in a ponytail. Then I saw what he had against Spike. It was a sword. The whole blade was black. I don't know what he's planning but it's not going to happen on my watch.

I listened to my instincts earlier in the day and brought my gun just in case it was something bad and now I'm glad I did. I scooted out the ship so he wouldn't and tried to aim but I couldn't focus. I still had tears in my eyes and makeup running down my face. All I could do was close my eyes and fire. I shot and heard a loud ringing sound. I was too scared to open my eyes to see what I hit. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I hit the sword. But that sword had to be real. The bullet didn't even leave a dint in it. Then he looked over at me and the next thing I knew, there were about five other guys pointing their guns at me. I had no choice but to put my gun down, I didn't want to put Spike in danger. This had to be the man that Spike was rivals with.

"Who's this Spike, your little friend," Spike was heated. But I'm a big girl and this man doesn't move me.

"Don't worry about me you need to watch yourself. Next time I won't miss," he laughed at me than walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. I can't back down, not like this.

"Faye, get back in the ship!" I looked over at Spike and I never saw him look at me like that. He looked as if he was scared. The first time I saw the look of fear on his face.

"Faye, that's a pretty name. Aren't you a little too young to roll with dogs," he is really pushing my buttons. He put his hand on my face and caressed me. He has no right to touch me. I slapped him. I looked at Spike and I could tell it was probably a bad idea but it was too late to turn around. The man waved to his men and they put their guns down. What was he doing?

"Oh I see, you're tough huh? Let's see how long you can keep that up," He slapped me and I fell but was quick to get up. I'm not scared to fight and I won't start now. I pushed him than went in for a punch. I connected with mouth and the impact was enough to make him seep blood out of his lips. Then his facial expression turned from pleasure, to amusement. Then he started to take me seriously. He punched me in the gut and it knocked the wind out of me, but I stood up once again. I started swinging and hit him in his chest. He punched me again, but just like the first two times, I stood right back up. I was getting tired but I kept fighting. I felt blood tickling down my face but it wasn't an excuse to give up. I put force behind every punch, even if I miss and then I jabbed him right in the eye and he stumbled back but I still didn't let up. I was doing well until he pulled a gun out his coat and stuck it right to my forehead.

"Play times over Faye," I hear his gun cock back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spike ran to my side and stepped in front of the gun. I could feel the heat his body was giving off. That's just how mad he was. "It's over Vicious, leave her alone. This is only between me and you. Don't bring her into it," Vicious smirked and then walked off, his men went right behind him. Then I collapsed to my knees and watched the blood run into the rocky gravel.

"I'll spare her this time, but next time, kiss her goodbye. I let you do it this time since you couldn't with Julia," Spike wanted to say something but he just had to shake it off. This wasn't the end, and I'm afraid that I would be fighting him once again.

* * *

><p>Vicious looks like Kairi from Streetfighter Ex3 but if you don't know what that looks like here's a link.<p>

.com/wiki/Kairi

Anyway make sure to review. Till next time Rain Outty ;3


End file.
